waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ability
Ability is a legend stat which determines the number of potential points legends can obtain when they level up. A legend is considered to be a famous legend if their ability is above 30 ability points. Some famous legends have exactly 30 points, but not all legends with 30 ability points are famous. A legend who is a famous legend cannot have his/her name changed. Currently, the maximum ability a legend can have is 60. When legends have been made into True legends, through soaring, the option to raise their ability will become active using the practice button on the legend interface, . Clicking the Practice button will open a menu to utilize additional items - Life Seeds, Life Fruits, Heaven Balms, and Astral Plums - that improve the likelihood of successfully increasing the ability by one or more points this session. The action will automatically remove the appropriate urn from the inventory, and will not work if it is not there: Sacred Urn for legends with abilities 1-34; Divine Urns, 35-40; Heaven Urns, legends with abilities 41-50. Potential points The very basic accepted idea is that the highest potential point a legend can obtained is by taking the Legend's ability and dividing it by 10. This is, however, incorrect. A legend's pot points are based on the ability, but it is more complicated than a simple divide by 10. The less complicated approach describes that if a legend has an ability above the halfway mark (using multiples of 10 as the markers), then it may receive one more point, I.E. a 36 ability legend receiving 4 pot points. It is unlikely that the legend who has a lower ability will receive the bigger number, as opposed to a higher ability legend, but it is still possible. If it is at or below the halfway mark, the legend will only receive that number, divided by 10, or lower. I.E. a 35 or 34 ability legend will receive either a 1, 2, or 3, but never a 4. Notes The way pot points are generated by leveling up has not been published and is the subject of numerous theories and formulae. All should be considered folklore, not proven or published fact. Even the more generic approach in Legend#Potential Points (Pot) is purely speculative. Colour Ability points are shown in various colours depending on their range: Ability through history When War of Legends was first introduced in January 2010, the maximum ability was 45, and there were only a few ways to get famous legends (the Special Paradise, the Legend Sanctuary if an alliance had three strongholds in a region or if the player held a Famous City, and via tasks). About the only legends with over 40 ability that were common were Li Jing, Huang Feihu, and Yang Jian, all male warriors. With the V1.4 update in 2011, Buzhou Mountain came out. This made getting legends with over 40 ability easier, as there were lots of them (Taiyi, Roc, Wei Hu for example). Ability was boosted to 60 with the V1.5 update in May 2012. Category:Mechanics